utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrhos
Tyrhos '''was a former member of Stormeye's (Fate's) clan. He was manipulated by him to kill most of his fellow clan members, then corporeally destroyed. His soul became the '''Bleaching Forcefield until he made a pact with Micoda. Life under Fate Tyrhos was born in Lightning's Shadow Village after it became a part of Other World. In his early life, he was a cunning young man with an impressive potential. He became a bodyguard for the seers of the village during their travels, as his physical form was impressive and allowed many journeys to go unhindered. The turning point for him was the escape of Salga, which incurred Fate's wrath. He began to realize that Fate had to have everything exactly as he wanted, and any opposition would be eliminated. He used to analyze how the search for Salga developed and found out that someone, possibly Fate itself, had even creatures he had never seen before, dragons, searching in the night. It helped him realize that their leader was far more powerful than he seemed and should not be angered. Betrayal and the destruction of the village One morning, Tyrhos woke up with a sound ringing in his mind. It spoke to him identified itself as Stormeye. However, Tyrhos didn't get to answer as a voice like thunder came from the clouds. The voice propagated the end of an era and how the village would feel the wrath of the gods, which confused everyone. Fate told him to leave the place at the evening, as he would have a mission ready for him. He promised him that the mission's success would make Tyrhos his second-in-command. Shaken, Tyrhos agreed. Tyrhos met with Stormeye at a nearby hill, where Fate told him his real name: Dove. Tyrhos asked what the mission would be like and what kind of enemy the voice belonged to. Dove's face turned serious and he explained that the whole village was simply a decoy. Dove's real plan would be to go and conquer a land. Tyrhos asked him what would happen to the village, and Fate told him that he would become his second-in-command by completing his assignment: destroying the Lightning's Shadow Village. '''Tyrhos didn't know what to think about the offer, as he was still emotionally bound to his friends, but the allure of unspeakable power and the threat of his leader drove him to agree. Dove told he would have an appropriate name: '''Raven. Tyrhos then entered the village at night, pretending to be on night shift assigned by Stormeye. After setting up a trap, he woke everyone up, telling them of the enemy with a heavenly voice appearing at a nearby hill. The troops mobilized quickly and joined him at the hill, where he let out an incantation. The hill was suddenly overrun by dark creatures, which he pretended to be fighting off while in reality he calculated the openings of his former companions and unleashed a lightning that would destroy them all at once. After the elite of the village had been taken care of, he called upon his leader, who gave him the first taste of the power he would have: Soulfire. He unleashed it freely to the village, purging it and the rest of the villagers from existence. Dove applauded him for his actions, though he was aware of the guilt that his new ally was feeling. It was all exactly as Dove had calculated - while they stealthily traveled to Markaj Lands, Tyrhos's soul underwent a change. Abandoning all reason, Tyrhos struck against his leader, filled with pure energy fueled by guilt and hatred to the manipulator. Dove shrugged off his blows, revealing that he had almost complete control over spirits and that Tyrhos with no more than muscle would be no match for him. Tyrhos attacked him with a massive self-damaging explosion, which surprised Dove and threw off his defenses. Tyrhos attacked again, but Dove wanted to keep with his plan at any cost. He unleashed his ultimate move: One-man Apocalypse. Tyrhos's body was ripped apart, but Dove confined his soul into a spirit cage. Becoming the Bleaching Forcefield Dove set up a ritual to reform Tyrhos's soul. He unleashed all the energy it contained to create Bleaching Forcefield, a massive barrier encircling the whole Other World. Anyone who entered or left the world would have a Bleached One of themselves created, which Fate hoped to use as clone-like entities to usurp the government of Other World. In case that failed, they would be an incredible source for antimatter. It was a plan that would ultimately fail due to government members remaining rather stationary. Tyrhos's mind remained intact and his thoughts surged through the barrier. Even though he remained still for almost 3000 years, he could convey some thoughts of his as electromagnetic waves. Salga, Queen Esselia, Kjymoll and The First King of Pearl Fortress were able to understand his warnings about Dove. Freedom Utopia XXVIII Micoda succeeded in defeating Ark, while failing to save Other World, but exhausted himself in the process. Welkere, whose soul had been bound with a special link to Micoda at his death, took advantage of the situation. He gathered Ark's phoenix-type energies and used them to resurrect himself. Micoda witnessed the appearance of his old enemy, who claimed to be superior and struck Micoda with Soulfire. Tyrhos saw his chance as the powerful medium of many souls fell. He made a connection with Micoda's soul, claiming to be able to lend him power to destroy his adversary. Micoda agreed, and Bleaching Forcefield disappeared, concentrating its being inside the world's most powerful man, increasing the purity of the energy inside his system. Welkere didn't get to enjoy his victory as Micoda revived, destroying Welkere in a single blast. Utopia XXIX Tyrhos only had a moment to breath of relief in Micoda's soul, as he found out from his host's mind that he had experienced a vision of Queen Esselia and a muscular, faceless man seeking Micoda. Tyrhos was agitated as he recognized it as his own body, which had obviously materialized as his soul was freed from the forcefield. He then realized that two Ancients, Reviel and Marudeux, original owners of Micoda's phases, were no longer in Micoda's body and had to be behind it. The two had both avoided the purge and taken his body as a vessel. Tyrhos then revealed Micoda that he was being hunted by Ancients, though he chose not to tell who they exactly were. Micoda met Tyrhos later by gazing inside his own soul, but Tyrhos wanted no part in the fight between him and the Ancients and silently hid in the depths of his soul. Marudeux's final plan involved time travel and interference with the events at Genesis. Thus, he used Rah Jemor's body and extracted an essence from him: the third great Primal was essentially the Bleached One of Songav. This was something that interested Tyrhos - after all, he knew all about Bleached Ones, and seriously thought about how powerful Marudeux could become with the power in his possession. He would be carried into the alternate timeline as well, inside Micoda. Utopia XXX Tyrhos's energy and being inside Micoda was effectively suppressed as Micoda became Primal Fury. Marudeux was killed in the alternate universe that emerged, but Adocimicoda reversed the existence of alternate universe and brought back those who had been brought into it. Marudeux resurrected and Tyrhos knew he would be trouble later on, now that the Ancient understood the potential of the Bleached Ones. Utopia XXXI Rah Jemor set for a journey. It was something Tyrhos had wanted to see for millennia - the quest by an ambitious existence to become the ultimate Bleached One. As Micoda lied sleeping due to exhaustion, Tyrhos sensed that there was a barrier blocking his view into the Other World, which he normally observed with ease. Micoda's rest was short. After he got up, he went to his own realm and set up a ritual to increase his powers. Micoda succeeded in obtaining power to view the spirit world, as he reached a level even Tyrhos could not believe to be true: Phase Infinite. As a suitable weapon for it, Micoda created a sword which Tyrhos recognized to have six symbols of power on it. Knowing that there had to be an Ancient corresponding to the body, as well as one of the six symbols (Infinity) which Micoda had obtained, Tyrhos's urge to reach Other World became even greater. Tyrhos took advantage of a shrine that the new form had created, hiding within to convey messages to Micoda. Fortunately for him, Rah Jemor used Therigem to lure Micoda into the world to help with the demon's quest. As soon as they entered through the shattered Seal of Empire, Tyrhos regained his abilities. The world's complete reformation into crystal states was something seemingly unreal for even the one who had watched its happenings over the millennia. After recovering from the shock, he was able to discreetly find a link of spirits to trace the true owner of Micoda's new body: Ishea, Ancient of Infinity. Tyrhos then had a conversation with the being, telling it to beware of Ancient of Nothingness, and told he would be meeting him soon along with the man who gained the Ancient's power, so that Ishea would be able to claim the body to himself. In truth, Tyrhos began wondering how to gain the power of Infinity. After the successful search for Rah Jemor, Micoda had a vision verifying the suspected existence of an individual at the core of the crystal states (who killed Marudeux, as Tyrhos planned), directly below the capital. Tyrhos noted that the demon was indeed changing towards a purer form, which pleased him. The sudden disappearance of Khalyjir forced the government (Primal Fifteen) to have Micoda's group under suspicion and accelerate the search. They found an entrance to a mine that Memory Demons had used and accessed the core through it. Micoda came face to face with the humanoid from whom his powers originated at an altar he had already seen in his soul. The creature demanded to meet the other man (Tyrhos), confusing Micoda. At close range, Tyrhos finally emerged and took control of Ishea. Unfortunately, Welkere had followed the group to the altar. He understood the powers of the man who had helped kill him, and helped Micoda defeat Tyrhos. Yet Micoda recognized the involvement of his old enemy in the events of the days and refused to let him leave. Welkere was prepared and teleported away, forcing Micoda's allies, Therigem and Negulo, to chase him down. Defeat and alliance Tyrhos (in the body of Ishea) was decapitated, but even so, his head kept talking to Micoda. He regretted that he could never acheive the same level as the three beings who fought in the room. He had been crushed, and yet he wanted to stay alive and achieve what he had originally wanted: witness the ultimate Bleached One. He told Micoda he would redeem himself and made him curious by asking questions he knew very few knew the answer to. He promised Micoda such information as well as the might of the sword (Ender) if he helped him. Micoda agreed. Tyrhos hid his soul in Micoda's to make it seem like he was dead, and they went to Central Town Teleporter. There, they requested Verogius's aid to buy some time, and Tyrhos used his understanding of chaos theory to reconstruct the teleporter which Welkere had shattered, most likely to prevent anyone from entering The Egg. With the travel made possible, Micoda entered to speak with The Fifteen. He let them know he had succeeded in killing the creature and brought "proof", the head of Ishea. Tyrhos noticed what Micoda didn't: the unresponsive group in the room was merely an illusion and Welkere, impersonating Salder, was behind it. He let go of his plan and realized that Tyrhos was still alive; Micoda would not have figured him out so easily. Tyrhos then postponed the battle by opening a portal and casting all of them into Time's End, which he announced to be the soul anchor of Primal Fifteen. Welkere then told Micoda and Tyrhos that he had sent Rah Jemor through the Third Worlds to crash as a meteor and eradicate the place, as doing so would finally destroy the Primal Fifteen. The scale of the event was clear, and Tyrhos immediately requested Micoda to connect to Rah Jemor and awaken him from the sleep Welkere induced. Micoda did as asked, interrupting Welkere's plans at the crucial moment. Tyrhos pleaded to serve and gain power from Rah Jemor. To defeat the true enemy, Primal Fifteen unlocked the pure self of Rah Jemor. This was the being Tyrhos had wanted to see and serve - Primal Tranquility, the ultimate Bleached One. It took Welkere out, resulting in their victory. He could feel as the worlds completely shifted as the change in his master took place - an event his master called Universal Reformation. Servant of Tranquility Tyrhos was amazed by the defeat of Welkere, but the joy was spoiled by a fatal flaw. Micoda, whom he had allied with, had his body vanish into thin air, leaving only Rolfen and Adocim behind. (Utopia XXXI) Saddened by the unfair destiny of his ally, they offered full hospitality to the remaining two. However, they left quite soon in order to find answers for strange occurrences that they felt happening in Nether and First Universe. Honest Tyrhos was granted the rank of Peacemaker by Primal Tranquility, making him the right hand of Rah Jemor. He vowed absolute trust, and Rah Jemor assured that the time of war was over. Tyrhos then carried out orders of his master, most of which were to uphold the relations with Primal Fifteen and find out reasons behind things that had happened to the worlds. Another quite important concern was to locate Micoda. Primal Tranquility then explained that the event which resulted in Micoda's demise was due to an unforeseen circumstance - the universe had not resolved the Fury Paradox as intended. Although Rah Jemor was not willing to discuss the details of the matter much further, Tyrhos aggressively demanded the truth. Rah Jemor finally told him that he had prepared a body for Micoda to use, only that its details were an absolute secret. As they slowly identified the enemy to be Soulbane, they became increasingly defensive. Primal Tranquility had no desire to participate in a war unless it involved him personally. However, Tranquility's scope of view seemed to be even wider than that of Tyrhos, and Tranquility understood that a powerful master of time and space had appeared. Fearing it to be the infernal Eternal Emperor, he constructed an artifact called Eye of the Ages to access the depths of time, which resembled a window-like mirror. Primal Tranquility peeked through it and assured Tyrhos that the entity they noticed was a guardian of time, most likely the Emperor reincarnated. They would soon find out he was right. Tyrhos would keep meditating and clearing his head for the following days, but was interrupted by feeling Micoda's presence nearby. His master expressed a similar concern, wondering where. Rah Jemor realized it was from within the mirror, leading them to access the timestream. It carried the pure beings into the Twilight Rock, the base of Twilight Golem and his guardians. They found the man they had been searching for, who had borrowed a body from Twilight Golem and sustained damage from a battle. Tyrhos and his master refused to leave Micoda into Golem's care, and Micoda chose to come with them. Tyrhos carried him away inside his soul, just like Micoda had carried him. Micoda accessed Tyrhos's soul, finding the absolute, vast database of universal laws, theories and information. Micoda came across the facts of how he could restore his power to his original level. It appeared that of the events in the past, defeating Fate would be the most available one, though by no means easy. Tyrhos even promised to track him down by using the Scythe of Fate that Micoda had obtained from Twilight Golem. Upon agreeing, he found out that Fate was in The Egg to open the door created by Tyrhos, with enough power to slay a high-class opponent in one hit. Thus he would soon be in Time's End and at the Castle of Tranquility. Indeed, before Tyrhos could assemble any effective defenses, Fate proceeded to fight him, immaterially sliding through protective barriers. Fate was astounded and somewhat grateful for the fact that Universal Reformation allowed him to regain his humanity. In battle, he was a devastating opponent, who struck down Alpha, Beta and Gamma, Twilight Golem's subordinates. They were intending to prevent Fate from regaining his Scythe. Tyrhos was no match for stopping him, and was tricked by him. Fate only wanted to enter his soul and fight Micoda - his goal was indeed the Scythe, and he couldn't risk Micoda coming after him for revenge. Fate was overconfident in the battle, and Micoda gave everything he had to strike Fate. The blow's deflection would require all of Fate's attention, and Tyrhos appeared into the battlefield to erase Fate with an ironic counter-attack - One-man Apocalypse. The aftermath caused both Micoda and Fate to be dislodged from time, re-appearing in a single body - white wolf. It cut the timestream with its own power, allowing it to find something it was seeking for - the remaining piece of fusion for Ultimate Lord of Nothingness. Tyrhos created a massive sphere to watch what was happening, though he couldn't do much with Rah Jemor still in the depths of time. The new, powerful white wolf creature appeared at Death Lake, finding a colossal, mindless Soulbane blocked by Seal of Empire. It had failed to access Other World. The white wolf revealed its true identity, becoming the Ultimate Lord of Nothingness by absorbing the spirit colossus. Taunted by Salga guarding the Lake, it entered there only to find it full of passive spirits. It occurred to the fusion that it was led to a trap that specifically targeted Lord of Death and thus the fusion as well. Its final attempt to escape was followed by it de-fusing into Fate, Micoda and a now-sane Soulbane. The trap still cost the two enemies their lives. Tyrhos was relieved as Micoda executed an immediate escape and came back to their base. Rah Jemor returned and finally revealed the body meant for Micoda's use - Phase Four. Tyrhos was happy, but Micoda fell into a state of trance straight away, and left right after recovering from it. Knowing that Micoda had Soul Voice to aid him, Tyrhos became worried. He knew it was time to confront a new enemy, as Rah Jemor detected changes in True World. As Tyrhos wanted to proceed, Rah Jemor stopped him and told that Twilight Golem had promised to take care of things. Tyrhos disagreed, criticizing the new policy of Rah Jemor and told that it would need to keep some honorable aspects from its past if it ever wanted to truly improve. Tyrhos then left towards the Third Universe by teleportation. On the way his teleportation technique failed by interference of a white, cloaked enemy, causing him to appear dead on arrival. (Utopia XXXII) Even in death, Tyrhos could detect an upcoming confrontation. It was between Micoda and the master of Imperial Mages. Once it was over, the worlds seemed to calm down. Tyrhos was soon resurrected at the Castle of Tranquility by his master. He found out that the previously defeated enemy had been Eternal Emperor, who had been using the body of Primal Tranquility as a shell. He agreed to let Emperor's plans slide as requested by Rah Jemor, and the two discussed the past events. They both knew someone had to be manipulating them for an unknown agenda, and finding that person was a priority of the Primals' alliance. Tyrhos aided a party led by Micoda, who took up the task of preventing a previously spotted white-clad swordsman and other high-class criminals from achieving their goals. He thought best for them to contact Memoraxios and gained information on the swordsman known as Catastrophe and his companions. The party faced the enemies at Decado, where the criminals sought the technology of an important power plant. Tyrhos later got the report that the mission was a failure. Even though Catastrophe was killed, the true goal of the three criminals was to capture a member of the interception party, Kjymoll, alive. While wondering what to do next, Micoda and the rest of the party regrouped at the Castle of Tranquility. They found a resolution to their problems from Micoda's Soul Voice: a young acquintance called Agius had been appointed as the head of the blue crystal state, and had met with the terrorists not long ago. Micoda declared that the words were 'let's make me god' which presented the possibility that the young man was the mastermind behind the failed Fifth Apocalypse. Tyrhos saw the urgency to inform Memory Demons at the yellow crystal state and the leading duo there declared war upon Agius's blue state. With no time to waste, an assault group from Castle of Tranquility headed to the scene, Tyrhos watching the entire thing. They were warned that the battle wouldn't be easy despite Agius's youth. Agius was ready on the battlefield, and as expected, wasn't willing to quit his plans. Forcing the hand of his opponents, they started the fight without rash action. After all, the high-class criminals had proven themselves quite dangerous. The main attack was yet to be delivered - Agius activated his Phase Four and took on a form of a gigantic golem. The opposition faltered with the exception of the most powerful, Micoda, who tapped to the Six Mights and sacrificed himself to fell the giant. Tyrhos felt his re-appearance from the Eye of the Ages. Category:Characters